


Bartending Troubles

by Anonymous



Category: Club SLAZY - Miura & Ise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bar SLAZY's famed bartender meets his match... sort of.2018 Secret Santa gift for PantheraLupus.





	Bartending Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pantheralupus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantheralupus/gifts).



> I should never be allowed to write for an AU that can - and should - involve liquor-related metaphors, like how light illuminates the depths of one's eyes like one's whiskey. Curse you, writer's block!

Bar SLAZY. It’s an exclusive yet incredibly popular bar located in a glitzy metropolis’s many nooks, with a slender and ever-smiling dark-haired man standing behind the counter. Customers often try their luck in hopes of getting the mysterious bartender’s number and a date with him, only to be answered with a secretive smirk.

Q, as he was known, seemed to follow two rules. Keep your wits after a few drinks of his choice, and you get his name. Outdrink him, and you get a date! The only problem was how much the damn guy could drink - the most that anyone’s ever gotten was his name, and that was after they nearly killed themselves with alcohol poisoning.

Today, though, all bets are off as a newcomer waltzes in, his hat pulled down low to reveal nothing but an easy smile. The man doesn't seem to faze Q, even as he tells the bartender to choose for him, and even when he begins complimenting the bartender's drinks. Q reacts the same way he did to anyone that flirted with him - polite, detached, and never forgetting his other customers - but as the night wears on and the newcomer knocks back drink after drink, the look on his face changes to a mixture of faint amusement and mild exasperation.

"Sir, you're not going to last much longer," Q finally says halfway through the night. The newcomer rests his head lazily onto one hand, eyeing the bartender with the half-lidded gaze of a drunken man, his hat long-gone.

"Do I get that date yet?" he manages. Q raises an eyebrow.

"Will it stop you from drinking any more?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, you get that date."

He flashes Q a brilliant smile. "Can't wait. I'll see you later, Q."

There's the slightest hint of a small, amused smile as the newcomer staggers off his stool and nearly trips over his own feet in the process. When there's a near-accident involving the door frame and a particularly inebriated guest, Q knows he has to stop the idiot before he falls over and hits his head.

"Bloom-senpai, please just stay here until the end of my shift. I'd rather you not die before our date."

Bloom's eyes light up happily as he stumbles back to the counter, content to watch Q bustle about for the rest of the night.


End file.
